Two-Armed Stuff
by Solid Sponge
Summary: Shoko runs into a shocking surprise when she tries to steal Bubblegum's amulet... (a collection of smutty PB x Shoko stories. Lemons in every chapter.)


Shoko peaked into the Princess's room, her cat-like eyes watery with tears. She rubbed her hand up and down her robotic arm, "I'm so sorry, Princess... I really am..."

She crawled in, only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard the Princess moan. A bead of cold sweat ran down Shoko's head as the Princess moaned yet again, this time louder, and then the pink woman said, "Shoko..."

'_Shit!' _thought the green girl to herself, '_-I woke her up!'_

The Princess then rolled over towards Shoko, and the thief soon realized this wasn't the case. Underneath the Princess's blanket, she saw a flurry of movement marked by small lumps popping up... around the groin.

"My glob..." Shoko whispered out loud, feeling her whole boy heat up like a furnace, "-she's masturbating... and thinking of me..."

Bubblegum's green eyes slowly slid open, and the pink woman smiled at Shoko, "Oh... cool! Those yoga exercises I've been taking really do give you lucid dreams!"

Shoko's breathing increased as she became more nervous by the second, '_Okay, Shoko... what do you do now? She thinks she's having some sort of wet, lucid dream... should I have sex with her? It would give me the opportunity to steal her amulet...'_

Shoko didn't have time to think on it. The princess was already up, and had mashed her lips against the thief's. Any rational thoughts Shoko had were destroyed by the pink woman's gummy taste.

Shoko, deciding to go with the flow, looped both her robotic claw and real hand right underneath Bubblegum's bubble butt, lifting her into the air. The pink woman squealed in delight as Shoko's lips went downwards to suck on her gum-flavored collarbone.

The green thief carried Bubblegum back to her bed, laying the pink girl down. Bubblegum quickly stripped off her white night-gown, while Shoko took off her leather dress. This left Shoko in her blue underwear, and to the thief's surprise, Bubblegum completely naked.

Shoko licked her lips as she watched Bonnie's pink breasts heave, the amulet nestled between the pink mounds. A clear pink fluid was running from the princess's tiny little hole and down her right leg.

Shoko quickly placed her claw and hand on Bonnie's knees, leaning forward to the sitting girl and beginning to eagerly suckle on each delectable breast.

Bonnie moaned in sheer pleasure. She looped her fingers into Shoko's wavy black hair and pushed down. Shoko took the hint, licking down the pink woman's naval until she reached her slippery vaj.

Shoko plunged her tongue within the royal, causing the pink princess to squeak with sudden pleasure. Shoko retracted her tongue, licking all around her friend's folds. Pink cum leaked from Bonnie's vagina as Shoko continued to lick at her.

"_Yeah... eat my pussy, bitch..." _moaned Bubblegum in haze of lust and pleasure. Shoko responded by lifting her natural hand up, rubbing Bonnie's clit with her thumb, while the thief eagerly drove her tongue in and out of the tasty love-oven.

Bubblegum grabbed handfuls of Shoko's hair before locking her thighs around her new friend's head. Shoko began flicking her tongue over Bonnie's clit and she screamed in pleasure, nearly waking up a few Candy People.

"Gunna... cum..." moaned Bonnie as she felt Shoko stick her tongue in and lick around the walls once again. After Shoko looped her arm around Bonnie's waist to grab one of Bonnie's cheeks, the princess sprayed her pink cum all over Shoko's face in the form of several squirts.

Shoko pulled away, wiping and licking the juices from her face. She looked down to see Bonnie was still cumming, gushing fluids on her sheets, soaking them.

"Wow, you sure are horny, aren't you?" said Bonnie with a smug smirk, seeing Shoko's blue panties soaked around the groin. Shoko couldn't deny it... the heat in her core was building fast. She quickly removed her bra, exposing her perky breasts and pert nipples to the cool, midnight air. She slipped her panties off, showing Bonnibel her dripping pussy. It looked painfully tight, and had a small tuft of black hair right above her clit.

"It's time to return the favor, Bonnie..." whispered Shoko into the princess's ear, causing the pink woman to shutter. Shoko laid with leg's spread wide on the bed, using her good hand to spread apart her lips and show Bonnie her moist canal.

Bubblegum quickly dropped to her hands and knees, her huge, jiggly butt suspended in the air as she licked at Shoko's womanhood. The pink tongue invaded Shoko's pink hole, licking around Shoko's tunnel as naturally as licking a lollipop.

Bubblegum licked and sucked on Shoko's clit. While the green woman used her good hand to rub Bonnie's gum hair, she used her robot arm to roughly pinch her own hardened nipple, and the combined forced of the sore nipples and Bonnie's little meal overwhelmed Shoko with waves of pleasure. She let out an effeminate squeal, bucking her hips into Bonnie's face as the sweet girl licked up her hot, love juice.

Bubblegum crawled up into Shoko's grip, and they pulled each other in for a hug, pressing their sweaty breasts and foreheads together.

'_Fuck the amulet... I'll just get Bonnie to sick her big ass robots on the Bath Boys. I'm staying right here.'_ thought Shoko as she gently drifted off into sleep.

Bonnie was thinking as well, '_Heh heh... I can't believe Shoko feel for the old 'lucid dreams' act. Glob, I'm lucky for finding this chick.'_

* * *

"PRINCESS, ARE YOU IN DANGER?" asked the Gumball Guardian the next morning, looking in on Bonnie and Shoko in the castle's bath chambers. They were fingering each other with gusto, their love juices spilling out from their vagina's, through their lover's fingers, and landing on the candy tilled floor.

Their breasts wrestled for space and their lips were locked, tongues wrestling for dominance. They obviously didn't hear him. Steam rose from the hot baths, causing them to both sweat like crazy. Sweat and the must of sex permeated the air, not that the Gumball Guardian wold notice.

After watching blankly for a while, the Gumball Guardian's twin peaked his head next to the first one's. He looked in, seeing Shoko playfully smacking Bonnie's jiggly ass with her claw, each impact leaving behind a 'c' like branding across her pink backside and sending ripples across her pink cheeks.

"THE PRINCESS IS BEING ATTACKED." declared the newcomer, turning to it's twin, "-WHY ARE YOU NOT INTERVING?"

"TAKE A CLOSER LOOK," declared the first guardian, "-THEY ARE MAKING LOVE."

The second looked closer and saw that Shoko's fingers were invading Bonnie's snatch, plunging in and out at breakneck speeds. Bonnie's face wasn't twisted in pain, but pleasure.

"I SEE." responded the oversized gumball machine.

Shoko rolled her eyes, pulling her fingers out of Bonnie's puss before she sprayed her pink cum all over the floor, the princess quivering and whimpering in pleasure. Shoko looked down at her, "-why are you letting these things watch us, again?"

"I like being watched." responded Bonnie as Shoko got onto her hands and knees. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Shoko's thighs, "-you can go give them some orders, if it makes you feel comfortable.

Shoko sighed, looking over to them, "Go kill those Bath Boy jerks... is that cool with you, Bonnibel?"

"mmm" responded Bonnie, her face buried in Shoko's puss. Shoko sighed once again then smiled happily... she could get used to this.


End file.
